Kagome,Inuyasha,and Kikyo are losing their grip
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: As a last attempt to get him to stay she hugs him and whispers please Inuyasha. Don't go. Don't leave me here all alone. He looked down at her with slightly sad eyes before taking off again but this time going at a speed that she couldn't hope to follow n


**Kagome,Inuyasha,and Kikyo are losing their grip**

**_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby_**

"Hey Inuyasha!Where are you going?"All Kagome can think while saying this is_ **'PLEASE** don't say Kikyo!**PLEASE!OH PLEASE!**Don't say it and break my heart again!'_

_**Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real**_

Then as if the kami were out to get her Inuyasha looked her in the eye and said "Kikyo's waiting for me."He then ran right past her as if she wasn't even there. Chasing after his dead,first love once again. Leaving Kagome alone and upset. Sango and Miroku had left to Sango's village with Shippo and Kirara that morning. She was scared to be alone while he's off with Kikyo at night in the forest.

**_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you_**

As a last attempt to get him to stay she hugs him and whispers "please Inuyasha. Don't go. Don't leave me here all alone." He looked down at her with slightly sad eyes before taking off again but this time going at a speed that she couldn't hope to follow no matter how hard she tried.

**_Why'd you turn away?_**

She stood there staring at the spot he once stood with her arms hanging loosely at her sides tears in her eyes. All she could think was_ 'why? Inuyasha why? Kikyo is dead can't you see that? The Kikyo you knew all those years ago is no more. This Kikyo is just an empty shell of what she once was. All she wants is your death. I'm alive and love you the way you are. I want you to live long and happy. No matter what the price. So why do you turn from me and not her?'_

_**Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,**_

"Good-bye Inuyasha. This is the last time you'll leave me here to cry."She then turned and walked away from the campsite in any random direction with her bow and and quiver of arrows.

**_waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_**

She remembered all those times he went to Kikyo before. How naive she was thinking he could ever learn to love her instead. Then she asked herself "how many times did I sit around waiting for you with a smile on my face while my eyes said I was lost without him?"

_**That's when I decided**_

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and made a decision. An important life changing decision in her case.

_**Why should I care**_

"Why should I care about you if you could care less about me?"She thought about all those horrible times and came to her decision and said "alright it's decided then. I am not coming back to you ever again Inuyasha."She then started to run rapidly through the forest.

_**Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone**_

Suddenly she was knocked to the ground and looked up to see Naraku standing over her. The **REAL** Naraku. Not another demon puppet. She gasped and whispered "just my luck..."Naraku laughed and said "prepare to die miko!" Unknown to Kagome Myouga witnessed the whole event from the time the first soul collector came by to Naraku striking Kagome's side with a sword before he went to report the recent events to Inuyasha.

**_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_**

Myouga found Inuyasha and Kikyo in a clearing in a heated embrace. Kikyo was already tugging at the ties of Inuyasha's haori. Myouga shook his head and ran to them before jumping on Inuyasha's ear and screaming "LADY KAGOME IS IN TROUBLE!"

**_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_**

Inuyasha just growled and said **"SO!?SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!SHE'LL JUST PURIFY THE DAMN SECOND RATE DEMON!"**Myouga was offically pissed and screamed louder **"OH YEAH WELL THE SECOND RATE DEMON IS NARAKU!THE REAL THING!AND SHE'S ALONE AND IN TROUBLE!"**Inuyasha pushed Kikyo down and ran off towards Kagome's scent.Kikyo just sat there fuming while Myouga tried to lecture her on the proper ways of a miko.

Inuyasha got there and saw Kagome unconcious from blood loss with Naraku above her poised to grab her and go. Inuyasha finally understood his plans and why Kikyo always came around the same time as Naraku. Naraku and Kikyo were allies and they were working together to kill him. He also determined that he was after Kagome because Kikyo lost her ability to see the sacred jewel shards when she joined him.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome and ran but not before hitting Naraku with adament barrage.He came upon Kaede's hut quickly and Kaede said "I am sorry Inuyasha. But this time ye were to late. She has had to many injuries lately and didn't have sufficient time to heal. I'm sorry but Lady Kagome will die soon."Just as Kaede said Kagome died two days later with her entire second family around her.Kikyo came by knowing Kagome was dead and pretended to feel sorry for Inuyasha so she could get close to him.

**_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place_**

Just when Kikyo thought he had gotten over Kagome he cried himself to sleep mumbling Kagome repeatedly.He also continued to do so all night in his sleep. She began to wonder _'Inuyasha do you just keep me here to try and fill Kagome's place?If so it's impossible. She holds much more of your heart than I ever could.You will mourn her and think it's your fault for the rest of your pathetic life.'_

**_when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,_**

The next morning Inuyasha woke up with Kikyo standing over him and since his vision was blurry and he had dreamed of Kagome he asked "Kagome...?"Kikyo was pissed so she slapped him in the face and yelled** "I AM NOT THAT BITCH!I AM KIKYO THE GREAT MIKO!GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!"**Inuyasha just looked at her with a blank expression and said "how could I ever think you were my sweet,beautiful,strong,compassionate,caring, Kagome!?Even if I **WAS** temporarily disoriented!"

**_you used to hug me_**

Kikyo looked at him with hurt visible in her eyes and asked "Inuyasha what happened to us?You used to hug and kiss me. You used to love me. Most importantly you used to put me above that dead copy of me."

_But that wasn't the case_

Inuyasha gave her a hard glare and said "she is not and never was your copy.You are two completely differnt people. Also how did I put you first if I was **ALWAYS **traveling with Kagome **NOT** you!It never was you that I loved!It never was you that was made for me!**YOU WERE NEVER THE ONE!KAGOME ALWAYS HAS BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE!"**

**_Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there_**

After his rant Inuyasha got up and ran off leaving Kikyo all alone. After he was gone she let one lone tear roll down her cheek and splash on the ground.

**_waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_**

Then she thought _'he didn't mean any of that.He'll be back. He always comes back to me.'_ With that thought she smiled to herself. She was sure he'd come back to her. He couldn't live without her.He was just emotionally unstable and she pushed him over the edge.

**_That's when I decided_**

Inuyasha was running through the forest at top speed away from Kikyo. The whole time he was thinking _**'I HATE HER!I HATE HER!I HATE HER!I HATE KIKYO!I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO HER!WHAT DID I EVER SEE IN HER!?NOTHING!THAT'S WHAT!KAGOME WAS MADE FOR ME AND I HER AND I BLEW IT!NOW IT CAN'T BE FIXED!ALL BECAUSE I LET HER DIE1I SHOULD'VE LISTENED!I SHOULD'VE STAYED WITH HER THAT NIGHT!'**_ At this thought a steady stream of tears started to pour down his cheeks and stain his fire rat haori.

**_Why should I care_**

Kagome was walking through the Inuyasha's forest. The kami had given her a second chance at life. They told her it wasn't her time to go. That she still had a reason to stay on earth. That reason was Inuyasha. They let her view everything he did since she died and was pissed at Kikyo for taking advantage of him when he was weak. Anyways the last thing she saw was when he ran from Kikyo so she was searching the forest for him.

This whole time Kikyo decided she shouldn't care if he ever returns to her. That he was just a filthy half-breed bastard.

**_Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_**

Kagome finally found him at the base of the Goshinboku with tears streaming down his face and his sobs and whimpers muffeled by his hands that were covering his face. His entire body was shaking with sobs. She slowly walked behind him and hugged him while he cried until he was calm enough to look back and when he saw who it was his eyes widened in shock. She just smiled and said "hey Inuyasha."

He very quickly jumped up and hugged her as tight to his body as he could without hurting her.He smiled when he felt her return his embrace. He pulled away slightly to look at her face after about 10 mins and said "I'm so so soooo sorry for letting you die Kagome. It was my job to protect you and I let you down. But I gotta ask. Why were you so far from the camp?"She smiled sadly at him and said "it's ok and I was that far away because I was running. Running from you, running from Kikyo, running from my broken heart. I was so upset when you left me like that. I was also very scared and lonely. I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry I shouldn't have ran off. I should've just stayed and waited for you although Naraku probably still would've found me."

His eyes glazed over with unshed tears and he kissed her and let the tears fall like rain onto them both.He smiled into the kiss when he felt her kiss back ans she smiled into the kiss when she felt him smile. How she longed to see his smile. She pulled back and looked up at him smiling and whispered "show me your smile Inuyasha. Your real one. The one that I love."His eyes softened and he smiled at her. A real loving,caring,warm,friendly smile.He then whispered "don't worry Kagome. Now that I have you back I won't let you go through that again."He followed that up with another warm embrace.

**_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_**

Kikyo was walking towards Goshinboku to fetch Inuyasha when she saw the whole scene fold out in front of her. She growled slightly to herself when they went into their second embrace and they both looked towards her. She then came out from behind the same tree Kagome would always hide behind and said "**YOU** Inuyasha are no longer allowed anywhere near me. And **YOU** my bitchy copy are supposed to be dead so go back to Hell!" Kagome looked at her and said "ok first thing who said he **WANTED **to go with you again?And second yes I died but so did you. Also I have a **REAL** body. The kami said it wasn't my time to go so they waited till now to send me back to earth with my body. Yes Inuyasha I know your confused since you were the one to bury me but they preserved my body and when the time came they put my soul back inside it after removing it from the grave. It is the same as it was before the run in with Naraku.Also Kikyo **YOU** are the one that is supposed to be in Hell. I was sent to Heaven. Oh yeah and the kami told me to do something for them."

**_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_**

Kikyo silently watched as Kagome pulled out her bow and notched an arrow pointed directly at her heart. She took aim and let it fly. Kikyo knew Inuyasha wouldn't save her anymore. That she was all alone since Inuyasha had killed Naraku to avenge Kagome and Kagome alone.The arrow hit her heart and she fell the the ground screaming in pain.

**_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_**

Kikyo then started to cry a steady stream of salty droplets falling to onto her hakama while she clutched her chest where the enchanted arrow had once been. This arrow was enchanted by the kami made specifically to send Kikyo back to Hell where she belonged. They had also chosen Kagome as the one to carry out their plans.

**_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_**

The portal to Hell opened under Kikyo and she continued to cry all the way to Hell and while there she did nothing but cry bitter tears.She cried non-stop for eternity.

**_Open your eyes Open up wide_**

Kagome didn't even realize that Inuyasha had closed her eyes to save her the trauma of seeing Kikyo being sucked into Hell and all the souls trying to escape it's grasp.He then opened her eyes and let her see for herself that Kikyo was truely gone and that they could be together forever. She turned around and smiled at him when she saw the scorched grass where Kikyo once stood.

He silently kissed her and whispered "Kagome Higurashi will you please do me the honor of becoming my mate?My wife?And my lover?Until the end of time?"She could clearly see the desperation,longing, and love in his eyes and hear how pleading his voice sounded. She smiled sweetly at him and said "yes, Inuyasha,I will become your mate.Your wife,and your lover until the end of time and so much longer."He smiled lovingly before once again kissing her very passionately.

**_Why should I care_**

Kagome then thought of Kikyo and all the time he spent with her. All the passionately intimate moments. Also the way she died and she finally decided. Why should I care?This is my life. My love. My world. My mate. My husband. Not hers mine. I won. She lost.End of story.

**_Cause you weren't there_**

Kagome smiled to herself while they were heading to Kaede's hut when she realized there was no more Kikyo to get in the way of their love. No more running off in the night. No more secret intimate moments between Inuyasha and Kikyo. No more running home heartbroken. No more crying over her love taht she always feared she lost.No more sadness. Just pure happiness and a clear future. A future with Inuyasha as his one and only.A future with Inuyasha and their pups. Just plain a love filled future with him.

**_when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care_**

In the past she was always so scared of losing Inuyasha. She was so scared of being alone. So scared of losing her love. Her life. Her soul. Her future.Now she just believes. Why should I care what happened in the past?The past is the past the present is the present and the future is the future.Quite frankly she couldn't care less about the past right now since she had a great present and her future looked truely grand and amazing.

**_Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_**

Kikyo was sitting in Hell in front of Satan. She had been forced to become his mistress since she was currently the most beautiful of all in Hell.She was scared and alone and knew it would be that way for the rest of her life since Inuyasha hadn't joined her.

**_Why should I care_**

Inuyasha started to feel a little guilty about dooming Kikyo to be alone forever but then he remembered what he gained by that. He gained Kagome, the love of his life. He gained his mate. His wife. His lover. Then he remembered all the horrible things Kikyo did to him and Kagome and decided. Why should I care what happened to her?The answer is simple. He shouldn't and doesn't since he has **HIS** Kagome for all of eternity.

**_If you don't care then I don't care we're not going nowhere_**

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo couldn't care less about each other anymore. It was 5 years later and Kikyo had,had 5 children born of Satan. Kagome on the other hand had twin girls that were both 5 years old born of Inuyasha.Kikyo had forgotten Inuyasha just as he had forgotten her. Inuyasha loved Kagome too much to think of any other girls in such a way and Kikyo had grown to love it when Satan used her as his mistress.

**_Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_**

He had come to the decision that he hated Kikyo and didn't give a damn about her years ago. The day she was dragged to Hell to be exact.She had done nothing but hurt him and abuse the chance she had when he was scared and lonely after Kagome's death.

**_Why should I care If you don't care then i don't care we're not going nowhere_**

It's true Kikyo and Inuyasha weren't going anywhere and Kikyo and Satan weren't either but Inuyasha,Kagome and their twin daughters Amaya and Sayuri,were going somewhere. That place was great and it just got better since Kagome was pregnant again. This time with a baby boy that would be named Shiro. That night in bed Kagome whispered "I love you mate, always have,always will,thank you for giving me these 3 little miracles and your love."

He smiled sleepily at the girl in his arms and said "I love you too mate, always have,always will. Also** I** should be thanking **YOU** for our children and your love not the other way around. I'm sorry I was blind to our love for so long at first."She returned the smiled and said "you don't have to apologize. I forgave you tons of times already. Let's just get some sleep. Shiro here definitely has your personality. He's really taking a toll on me. He kicks non-stop and is always hungry."

Inuyasha got a serious yet loving expression on his face before putting his head near her slightly bludging stomach and growling. Kagome was shocked once Inuyasha growled Shiro calmed down. She looked at him with a questioning look but before she could ask Inuyasha said "it's a youkai thing."She just nodded and they fell asleep in each others arms just as they had for years and would for many more years to come while Kikyo burned in Hell.

Inuyasha,Kagome,and their children all slept peacefully with happy and content smiles on their faces that night.

**_AN:Sorry if this sucked!I'm not used to this is my second songfic and my first ever oneshot so please forgive me if it sucks!anyways gotta go since i gots school tommorrow!JA NE!_**


End file.
